justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Holding Out for a Hero
|year = 1984 |dg = Male (♂) |mode = Solo |pc = Fuchsia |gc = Cyan |alt = Party Master Mode |lc = Cyan |mashup = Cray Cray Duet |difficulty = |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Mashup) |pictos= 152 (Classic) 139 (Mashup) |perf= Podium Mackenson}} "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is featured on Just Dance 2015, 舞力全开2015, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white). He wears a hot pink gladiator helmet with a horn on top, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms and a pink fluffy wristband and pink fluffy boots. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that's flying through the air. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised and your left hand on your left leg with your feet widened. HOFAH Gold Moves 1,3 & 4.gif|Gold Move 1, 3 and 4 HOFAH Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 2 HOFAH GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 in-game HOFAH GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: With your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. (Tribal Dance) Gold Move 3: Tap on your head while moving to the right. ([[I Love It|''I Love It (Guards Dance)]])'' HHMUGM01.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Tribal Dance) HHGM03.png|Gold Move 3 ( I Love It (Guards Dance)) Mashup Holding Out For A Hero ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Its theme is '''Cray Cray Duet' and contains fast paced duets acting wild. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *C'mon *Moskau *Just a Gigolo *Timber *Tribal Dance GM1 *One Thing *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *Moskau *One Thing *C'mon *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Timber *Tribal Dance GM2 *One Thing *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *Moskau *One Thing *C'mon *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Xmas Tree *I Love It (Guards Dance) GM3 *Moskau *C'mon *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say? (Campfire) *Gangnam Style *Speedy Gonzalez *Just a Gigolo Party Master Mode Holding Out for a Hero has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). * Holding Out for a Hero * Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms * Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness * Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves * Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You * Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch * Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock * Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe * God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' * Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot * Holding Out for a Hero Appearances in Mashups Holding Out for a Hero is featured in the following Mashup: * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] ''(Funny Guys) Community Remix Holding Out for a Hero has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *RAS310 USA *Noe Pot Argentina *ProfuseGraph USA *Merv444 Canada *TyranosorusReks Canada *Just Dancer USA *GotBasket125612 USA *gomezorante Mexico *Just Dancer France *RatedToaster853 Brazil *cyberpump USA *Just Dancer Japan *Just Dancer Colombia *Dark Angel 510 Mexico *bondi96 Germany *shienanigans USA *ZippedPrune9333 Israel *Just Dancer (Texblock) Germany *Just Dancer USA *Danmata Brazil *nijishoujo USA *dtacoms USA *Just Dancer Chile *DeafRickxcore Chile *Just Dancer Brazil *Julia Razama 11 Brazil *Sabbihjort Norway *Yelrihs Brazil *Joseiiin97 Mexico *mzompicchiatti Argentina *Just Dancers Various *Stalhito France *MaleFiCuXxX Mexico *Just Dancer Germany *Electropetsha Mexico Trivia * After the third verse, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the fourth dance to involve a split. The first was Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) from ''Just Dance 2'', the second was Maniac from Just Dance 2 and the third was ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' from ''Just Dance 2014''. It is followed by the Aerobics version of This Is How We Do. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing). ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers. ** Zebras create rainbows with their tails. (It looks like the pony from asdf movie 5 and 6) ** Explosions in "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he references Fruit Ninja. ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. * This is the third song that was used in the film Shrek 2. The first one was'' Funkytown from ''Just Dance 2 Best Buy version, and the second is Livin' la Vida Loca from ''Just Dance 4''. * This is also the third song, after Idealistic and Satisfaction, to have made appearances in Saint's Row: The Third (it was notably used in the final mission). * This and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) are the only two songs have featured trophies for the PS3/PS4 and Xbox 360/One editions of Just Dance 2015. This one can be gained by getting 5 stars. * In the Party Master Mode, Don't You Worry Child is wrongfully transparent, as the background can be seen through his body. * Unlike other Duet Mashups within Just Dance 2015, the gender sides will change. For example, C'mon, which is female-male, transitions to Moskau, which is male-female. * On the website justdanceworld.com, it was said that Aurélie Sériné would dance to Holding Out for a Hero while she was a VIP on the World Dance Floor. ** However, this never happened. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * There is a glitch at the Mashup for Xbox 360, Xbox One and PS4: when you come up and pick the dancer, it actually goes with no players. * When the sword disappears, it kind of glitches out instead of having a smooth transition. * The dancer appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s * At the end of the Community Remix for this song, a thank you message from the Just Dance team will pop up saying: "You are our Heroes. Thank you, see you on Just Dance 2016!" ** Plus, two girls from Japan cosplaying ''Die Young'' appear in it. *** Additionally, during the split part, the screen divides into four parts: the fourth one shows the original coach and is placed at the bottom right, and all the others show various players who try to perform the split. Those players are credited as Just Dancers and their attributed avatar is the one from this song. * The space wolves in the background are recycled in the Showtime of ''When The Rain Begins To Fall''. Gallery Holdin Out For A Hero.jpg|''Holding Out For A Hero'' holdingoutmu_cover.png|''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Mashup) holdingout_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Cover 13-Holding Out For A Hero.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 HoldingOutCat.png|Flying Cat Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Just dance 2015 e3 screenshot 012.jpg|Gameplay shot 2556001-trailer_jd2015_holdingouthero_20140609.jpg HoldingOutForAHeroBG.jpg|The thumbnail hofahbg1.jpg|Background hofahbg2.jpg|Background JD2015 art COACH HOLDING OUT black e3 140609 4pm download (29)hofh.jpg holdingout_thank_you_message_cr.jpg|The "thank you" message that appears at the end of the song's Community Remix Videos Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero HD Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out for a Hero - 5 stars Just Dance 2015 Holding Out For A Hero - Cray Cray Duet Mash-Up (5 Stars) Holding Out For A Hero - Party Master Just Dance 2015-0 Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero Community Remix Just Dance Unlimited - Holding out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler References Site Navigation it:Holding Out for a Hero Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Podium Mackenson